biszkopt_oc_wikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Purple
Purple jest jedednym z Braci Kolorów i samodzielnie tworzy Kolor Destrukcji. Jego broń to Purple Destruction Saber i Purple Annihilation Blaster, co oznacza że jego broń Kolorów to miecz oraz blaster. Jest on bardzo heroiczny oraz często miły. Jest on bardzo silny i najpewniej jest na drugim miejscu w sile u kolorów. Na prawej ręce ma Purple Annihilation Blaster, który atakuje wielkim przebijającym laserem z szybkością światła/atakuje serią 10000 laserów na sekundę/strzela wybuchającymi kulami, które tworzy wybuch zwykłej bomby ale siły jako broń bomby atomowej. Na lewej ręce ma wielki ostry miecz, który może przeciąć wszystko na swojej drodze nie ważne co to jest. Może nawet tym mieczem gdy się postara przeciąć na chwilę rzeczywistość na pół co pozwala mu podwójnie atakować przeciwnika oraz na inne rzeczy. Na swoich plecach ma także specjalne skrzydła, które są jednymi z najtwardszych rzeczy i nie da się ich zdjąć ani zniszczyć. Jego skrzydła pozwalają mu latać z prędkością 1000 kilometrów na sekundę jeśli Purple chce. Także jego skrzydła mogą tworzyć wielki wiatr, który może nawet stworzyć tornado. Kiedy chce także może zamienić jaką chce rękę na normalną rękę i z powrotem. Gdy się wkurzy może nawet przekroić swoim ręko-mieczem ziemię wokół niego na pół co tworzy mini-trzęsienie ziemi. Purple ma ciekawą historię. Jest jednym z trzech kolorów które pokonały The Infinity. Jest na tyle silny, że raz pokonał samego szatana. Jego lista walk to: The Infinity, Szatan, Bóg Czasu, Bogowie Mitologiczni i tak dalej. Jest on na tyle silny, że może zniszczyć jeden wielki świat w niecałe 10 minut. Niestety nawet on nie jest na tyle potężny by zniszczyć labo White'a. Tak jak White próbuje uratować światy a dokładniej pod nieobecność White'a ich świat. Gdy raz poległ, to robotę dokończył Gray. Purple ma specjalną formę o nazwie Crystal Purple. W tej formie ma on specjalne moce oraz różne inne rzeczy. Jego Purple Annihilation Blaster zamienia sie w Crystal Eradicator. Ma on kilka trybów ataków. Pierwszy tryb to wystrzeliwanie tysięcy odłamków kryształów w lini prostej. Drugi tryb to roztrzaskujące się kryształo-podobne pociski przebijające wszystko na swojej drodze wystrzeliwane w każdą stronę robiąc wielki bullet-hell. Trzeci tryb to Laser Kryształowy dzielący się na 4 tryby ładowania. Każdy z trybów to fioletowy laser z kryształową obtoczką. Naładowanie pierwsze - 0 sek, klasyczny laser. Naładowanie drugie - 5 sek, trochę większy. Naładowanie trzecie - 20 sek, wielki laser ktory dodatkowo wystrzeliwuje co 5 metrów długości lasera pierścienie kryształów. Naładowanie czwarte - 2 min, gigantyczny laser przebijający wszystko na swojej drodze bez wyjątków, może nawet zniszczyć Blockwave z Blockwave Flask od White'a. Ma takie same wlasciwoscie co wczesniejsze lasery. Jego Purple Destruction Saber zmienia sie w Crystal Cracker. Może on przecinać wszystko co możliwe na pół oraz zamieniać wszystko czego dotknie w bardzo twarde kryształy. Możliwe także jest wystrzelenie go i natychmiastowe odrosniecie go. Po wystrzeleniu co dotknie to przy tym wybuchnie i stworzy wielką falę lecących z szybkością 463km/h kryształów. Gdy lata na swoich skrzydłach pod skrzydłami tworzą się małe odłamki kryształów, które po dotknięciu kogoś na kilka sekund tworzą halucynacje oraz widzenie wszystko jako kryształy. By wejść w tą formę musi on użyć specjalnego Crystal of Infinity, który w posiadaniu ma tylko The Infinity, lecz może on spawnić ten kryształ raz na 10 lat. Po użyciu kryształu następna śmierć Purple będzie skutkowała ożywieniem w przemianie jako Crystal Purple. By pokonać Crystal Purple trzeba zniszczyć jego Crystal Cracker, Crystal Eradicator oraz jego skrzydła inaczej wszystkie ataki są dla niego nic warte. Po zniszczeniu tych rzeczy Crystal Purple przejdzie w tryb porażki i stworzy wielki na 200km wybuch przy okazji wystrzeliwujac z wybuchu tryliony kryształów. Po wybuchu pojawi się tam jako normalny Purple.